Compilation of ExT short stories
by bewitching melody
Summary: Latest story: I will Carry YouIt's about Eriol planning a divorce with Tomoyo but due to some agreements, he learned some important lessons in life.. It's again short well not very short compared to the past stories... Please read and review.. Enx...
1. Girl in the Picture

**The Girl in the Picture**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The story is not originally mine but I just want to share it coz it's really cute eventhough it's very, very, very short but I hope you'll like it. On with the story:

One day, little Hiiragizawa, Eriol was walking down the road with his dog Spinel. On his way, he found a picture of a girl. At first glance, her beauty enthralled him even at the age of nine. The girl was indeed his first crush so he kept the picture in his pocket.

As time went by, he finally got married to the heiress of the Daidouji Corporations. He loved his wife so much but still kept the picture of his first crush.

One day, his wife Tomoyo found the picture about a young girl in purple dress with amethyst eyes and long hair standing near a cherry blossom tree while arranging his things. When she saw her husband who just got out from the shower. She inquired with a raising brow, "Where'd you found this picture?"

Eriol replied, "I found it in the street when I was still small. I was amazed of her beauty before so I kept it and keep on looking at it especially when I feel down. Why'd you ask?

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "I lost this when I was still nine."

---

Author's Notes: I know it's too short but I think it's cute. Heheheh. I just wanna share this short story eventhough I know that I'll only get low reviews with this very short story. Heheh.. Thanks for reading. Take care and GOD Bless.


	2. Valuable Thing

**Valuable Thing…**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The story is not originally mine again but I did change some things just like the other one. I'm not the type of author who writes very short stories like this.. I write long stories with chapters.. I just want to share this story… Hope you'll like it..

One day, Eriol and Tomoyo were with their friends in the canteen. After some time…

"Sorry guys but I think I have to go already. See you tomorrow. Bye.." Eriol bid adieu as he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and made their exit.

Tomoyo, a bit confused on Eriol's sudden action asked, "What did you do that for?"

Eriol simply smiled then later pointed to the signboard that says, "Don't leave your valuable things unattended."

…. Simple, funny yet so sweet…

--------------

Author's Notes: I'll post more of this kind of very short stories so stay tuned… Please leave some reviews… I'd really appreciate them… Thanks…


	3. I will Carry You

"**I will Carry You"**  
edited by: bewitching melody

_"I will carry you out until every morning until we're old." _

Author's Notes: This ain't my story… I just edited some parts… I don't know who the real author is but all I could say is that he's a one good writer... THANKS for inspiring me whoever you are... I only got this story from my friend… I posted it because I just want to share this nice story to everyone.. Hope you'll like it… Please review…

----

Hi I'm Eriol! This is a very touching story of me and my wife Tomoyo. Please read it slowly...  
On my wedding day, I carried my wife, Tomoyo in my arms. The bridal car stopped in front of our one-room flat. My buddies insisted that I carry her out of the car in my arms. So I carried her into our home. She was then plump and shy. I was a strong and happy bridegroom.

This was the scene ten years ago.

The following days were as simple as a cup of pure water: we had a kid; I went into business and tried to make more money. When the assets were steadily increasing, the affection between us seemed to ebb. Tomoyo was a very famous fashion designer and I was the president of our company. Every morning we left home together and got home almost at the same time. Our kid was studying in a boarding school.

Our marriage life seemed to be enviably happy. But the calm life was more likely to be affected by unpredictable changes.

Kaho, my ex-girlfriend came back into my life.

It was a sunny day. I stood on a spacious balcony. Kaho hugged me from behind. My heart once again was immersed in her stream of love. This happened at the apartment I bought for her.

Kaho said, "You are the kind of man who best draws girls' eyeballs." Her words suddenly reminded me of my wife, Tomoyo. When we were just married, she said, "Men like you, once successful, will be very attractive to girls."

Thinking of this, I became somewhat hesitant. I knew I had betrayed Tomoyo. But I couldn't help doing so.

I moved Kaho's hands aside and said, "You go to select some furniture, O.K.? I've got something to do in the company." Obviously she was unhappy, because I had promised to do it together with her. At the moment, the idea of DIVORCE became clearer in my mind although it used to be something impossible to me.

However, I found it rather difficult to tell Tomoyo about it. No matter how mildly I mentioned it to her, she would be deeply hurt.

Honestly, she was a good wife. Every evening she was busy preparing dinner. I was sitting in front of the TV. The dinner was ready soon. Then we watched TV together. Or, I was lounging before the computer, visualizing Kaho's body. This was the means of my entertainment.

One day I said to her in a slightly joking way, suppose we divorce, what will you do? She stared at me for a few seconds without a word. Apparently she believed that divorce was something too far away from her. I couldn't imagine how she would react once she got to know I was serious.

When Tomoyo went to my office, Kaho had just stepped out. Almost all the staff looked at my wife with a sympathetic eye and tried to hide something while talking to her. She seemed to have got some hint. She gently smiled at my subordinates. But I read some hurt in her eyes.

Once again, Kaho said to me, "Hey Eriol, divorce her, O.K.? Then we live together." I nodded. I knew I could not hesitate any more.

When Tomoyo served the last dish, I held her hand. "I've got something to tell you", I said. She sat down and ate quietly. Again I observed the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly I didn't know how to open my mouth. But I had to let her know what I was thinking. I want a divorce. I raised the serious topic calmly.

She didn't seem to be annoyed by my words, instead she asked me softly, "Why? I'm serious." I avoided her question. This so-called answer made her angry. She threw away the chopsticks and shouted at me, "You are not a true man!"

That night, we didn't talk to each other. She was weeping. I knew she wanted to find out what had happened to our marriage. But I could hardly give her a satisfactory answer, because my heart had gone to Kaho again.

With a deep sense of guilt, I drafted a divorce agreement, which stated that she could own our house, our car, and 30 stake of my company. She glanced at it and then tore it into pieces. I felt a pain in my heart. The woman who had been living ten years with me would become a stranger one day. But I could not take back what I had said.

Finally she cried loudly in front of me, which was what I had expected to see. To me her cry was actually a kind of release. The idea of divorce which had obsessed me for several weeks seemed to be firmer and clearer.

Late that night, I came back home after entertaining my clients. I saw her writing something at the table. I fall asleep fast. When I woke up, I found she was still there. I turned over and was asleep again.

She brought up her divorce conditions: she didn't want anything from me, but I was supposed to give her one months time before divorce, and in the month's time we must live as normal a life as possible. Her reason was simple: our son would finish his summer vacation a month later and she didn't want him to see our marriage was broken.

She passed me the agreement she drafted, and then asked me, "Hey Eriol, do you still remember how I entered our bridal room on the wedding day?" This question suddenly brought back all those wonderful memories to me. I nodded and said, I remember. "You carried me in your arms," she continued, "so, I have a requirement, that is, you carry me out in your arms on the day when we divorce. From now to the end of this month, you must carry me out from the bedroom to the door every morning."

I accepted with a smile. I knew she missed those sweet days and wished to end her marriage romantically.

I told Kaho about my wife s divorce conditions. She laughed loudly and thought it was absurd. "No matter what tricks Tomoyo does, she has to face the result of divorce." she said scornfully. Her words more or less made me feel uncomfortable.

Tomoyo and I hadn't had any body contact since my divorce intention was explicitly expressed. We even treated each other as a stranger. So when I carried her out on the first day, we both appeared clumsy. Our son clapped behind us, "daddy is holding mommy in his arms." His words brought me a sense of pain. From the bedroom to the sitting room, then to the door, I walked over ten meters with her in my arms. She closed her eyes and said softly, "Let us start from today, don't tell our son." I nodded, feeling somewhat upset. I put her down outside the door. She went to her car and me with my car..

On the second day, both of us acted much more easily. She leaned on my chest. We were so close that I could smell the fragrance of her blouse. I realized that I hadn't looked at this intimate woman carefully for a long time. I found she was not young any more. There were some fine wrinkles on her face.

On the third day, she whispered to me, "The outside garden is being demolished. Be careful when you pass there."

On the fourth day, when I lifted her up, I seemed to feel that we were still an intimate couple and I was holding my sweetheart in my arms. The visualization of Kaho became vague.

On the fifth and sixth day, she kept reminding me something, such as, "Where she put the ironed shirts, I should be careful while cooking, etc." I nodded. The sense of intimacy was even stronger. I didn't tell Kaho about this.

I felt it was easier to carry her. Perhaps the everyday workout made me stronger. I said to her, "It seems not difficult to carry you now." She was picking her dresses. I was waiting to carry her out. She tried quite a few but could not find a suitable one. Then she sighed, "All my dresses have grown bigger." I smiled then I suddenly realized that it was because she was thinner that I could carry her more easily, not because I was stronger. I knew she had buried all the bitterness in her heart. Again, I felt a sense of pain. Subconsciously I reached out a hand to touch her head.

Our son came in at the moment. "Dad, it's time to carry mom out." He said. To him, seeing his father carrying his mother out had been an essential part of his life. Tomoyo gestured our son to come closer and hugged him tightly. I turned my face because I was afraid I would change my mind at the last minute. I held her in my arms, walking from the bedroom, through the sitting room, to the hallway. Her hand surrounded my neck softly and naturally. I held her body tightly, as if we came back to our wedding day. But her much lighter weight made me sad.

On the last day, when I held her in my arms I could hardly move a step. Our son had gone to school. She said, "Actually I hope you will hold me in your arms until we are old."

I held her tightly and said, "Both you and I didn't notice that our life lacked intimacy."

I jumped out of the car swiftly without locking the door. I was afraid any delay would make me change my decision. I walked upstairs. Kaho opened the door. I said to her, "Sorry, Kaho, I won't divorce. I'm serious."

She looked at me, astonished. The she touched my forehead. "You got no fever?" she asked. I moved her hand off my head. "Sorry, Kaho" I said, "I can only say sorry to you, I won't divorce. My marriage life was boring probably because she and I didn't value the details of life, not because we didn't love each other any more. Now I understand that since I carried her into our home, she gave birth to our child, I am supposed to hold her until I am old. So I have to say sorry to you."

Kaho seemed to suddenly wake up. She gave me a loud slap and then slammed the door and burst into tears. I walked downstairs and drove to the office.

When I passed the floral shop on the way, I ordered a bouquet for my wife which was her favorite. The salesgirl asked me what to write on the card. I smiled and wrote, "I'll carry you out every morning until we are old."

---END---


End file.
